要塞-Yōsai
by xOphiuchusx
Summary: AU. No voy a Seguir viendo SUS Espaldas Nunca Más. Ellos tampoco Verán la mía, mis Veran empanadas pisoteándolos.
1. 要塞-Yōsai

Referencias:

**-Abc-** Dialogo.

_ Abc_ Pensamientos e ironía.

Abc Inner Sakura.

La historia transcurre en un universo alternativo en el cual quizá mucho de los hechos transcurridos en el manga/anime Naruto no ocurran.

Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

要塞-Yōsai

Inútil, débil, molestia. Son una y mil las palabras ellos usan para describirme. Harta, no, cansada de estar paralizada por el miedo, cansada de no poder completar una misión, cansada de ser una carga, cansada de ver sur espaldas, cansada de ser débil.

Kakashi-sensei se encuentra caminado por delante de mí junto a Sasuke y Naruto. El verlos de esta manera, a unos solos pasos los cuales parecían infinitos, me da demasiada rabia. Caminan con tanta seguridad y firmeza, siquiera intentan voltear la cabeza para ver si aún estoy aquí, hacen caso omiso de mi presencia como si no existiera. Solo ellos, fuertes, seguros, imponentes. Y por detrás solo yo inútil, débil, molesta.

La voz de Kakashi-sensei me saco de mi ensoñación. **-Bien chicos la misión quizá no fue de la manera en que habíamos esperado pero ocurrió sin problemas mayores- **_ ¿Habla enserio?_ casi matan a Sasuke ¿y piensa que todo transcurrió sin problemas mayores?** -Descansen 2 días y luego continuaremos con el entrenamiento y las misiones con normalidad.**

Y con un pestañeo desapareció en una nube de humo.

Antes de que Naruto y Sasuke sigan avanzando me adelanto decidida y les pregunto. **- Oigan chicos ¿cuando acaben los dos días pueden ayudarme a entrenar?**

Ambos detienen su caminata y voltean con una mirada de sorpresa.

**-No creo que sea una buena idea Sakura-chan, no creo que puedas seguirnos el paso-** respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

Algo dentro de mi comenzó a romperse, Naruto supuse que me ayudaría, y lo último que faltaba para terminar de romperme.

**-Hmp, déjate de tonterías molestia-** dijo Sasuke con una cara de enfado.

Y con eso ambos se dieron media vuelta y siguieron su camino.

Siento como comienzan a caer mis lágrimas sin control alguno. Solo caen, demostrando mi debilidad y como si de magia se tratase comienza a llover ocultando mi dolor del mundo. El cielo llora conmigo, llora por mi dolor.

_Basta, ya no más._ Decidida levanto mi mano hacia el cielo y haciendo un puño hago una promesa al infinito azul.

**-Voy a ser tan fuerte como yo quiera ser, lo juro por mis últimas lágrimas.**


	2. 原則-Gensoku

Referencias:

**-Abc-** Dialogo.

_Abc_ Pensamientos e ironía.

Abc Inner Sakura.

La historia transcurre en un universo alternativo en el cual quizá mucho de los hechos transcurridos en el manga/anime Naruto no ocurran.

Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

原則-Gensoku

Shinobi (忍) o Ninja (忍者), son guerreros entrenados estrictamente los cuales pueden estar bajo el mando de su aldea o elegir ser un ninja renegado. Un shinobi mujer es llamada comunmente kunoichi (くノ一). La mayoría de estos shinobi provienen de una Aldea Oculta y llevarán a cabo misiones por un costo (ryos). Estas misiones pueden incluir: hacer trabajo manual, actuar como escoltas, recolectar información secreta, recuperar objetos robados, llevar a cabo asesinatos y muchas otras actividades. En tiempos de guerra, los shinobi se unirán para defender a sus aldeas y países. La cualidad más notable de un shinobi es su habilidad para generar y controlar chakra para crear un Jutsu.

Un shinobi es un arma letal, entrenada sin descanso en el sigilo, la astucia, las trampas, el liderazgo y en especial el asesinato.

Todo esto y mucho más esta escrito en unos de los libro que normalmente te dan al comenzar la academia ninja. Explica los conceptos básicos pero no como dominarlos de una forma razonable.

Para poder lograr un progreso constante debo de comenzar desde lo más bajo dominando las técnicas hasta poder ejecutarlas sin esfuerzo alguno.

El principio es confeccionar un programa y luego comenzar a ejecutarlo. Primero y principal debo recolectar mayor información.

Antes de salir de mi apartamento hecho un vistazo alrededor, realmente es muy deprimente vivir sola. Mis padres no tomaron muy bien mi decisión de ser un ninja, según ellos era una deshonra para nuestros ancestros nacidos de una larga línea de mercaderes, no permitieron que permaneciera en la casa mientras siguiera teniendo la _"loca idea de ser una ninja"._

Ya saliendo del apartamento me doy cuenta que es de noche, bueno es mejor así cuando no deambulan muchas personas por la calle. Camino unas cuantas calles y doblando una esquina logro ver la torre del hokage. Una vez dentro me preguntan cuál es el asunto de mi visita y pido una rápida reunión con el hokage, la cual me permitieron ya que este al parecer no estaba muy ocupado.

Al pasar por la puerta de la oficina de hokage este estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio revisando unos papeles, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta levanta su mirada y pone toda su atención en mí.

**-Oh hola sakura, ¿cómo has estado?, me he enterado que su misión fue un poco más dura de lo esperado- ** _es de esperar_, el piensa que estoy aquí para hablar sobre lo peligrosa que fue nuestra anterior misión.

**-Buenas noches lord hokage, me encuentro bastante bien ya que yo no sufrí daños mayores en la misión-** luego de decir eso en su rostro se logra ver un atisbo de desconcierto **-Lord hokage discúlpeme el haber venido a esta horas pero necesito que me conceda el favor de dejarme ingresar a la biblioteca de archivos- **mi petición fue tranquila y pausada a pesar del nerviosismo que sentía.

**-Bueno Sakura como sabes no se le concede ese permiso a cualquier persona, lo que me intriga es el ¿para qué necesitas ingresar a la biblioteca?-** _lo siento lord hokage_, su severo rostro no va hacer mella en mí.

**-Necesito entrar en la biblioteca para conseguir primero rollos con información básica sobre taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu y kenjutsu y luego veré si subo el nivel en mis estudios-** le respondo muy decidida.

**-Bien sakura no es muy común darle este permiso a un genin, pero creo que sería algo bueno para ti, espero que comiences con lo básico y vayas avanzando luego de dominar las técnicas que ya hayas aprendido y claro no intentes aprender técnicas prohibidas-** con una sonrisa amable abre uno de sus cajones y saca lo que supongo es el pase y me lo entrega **-Ten, has un buen uso de él.**

**-Téngalo por seguro lord hokage-** respondo dándole una reverencia **-Con permiso, me retiro.**

De camino a casa, comienzo a confeccionar un plan de entrenamiento. _Mañana será un día muy largo._


End file.
